Operation: SECRETSANTA - ON HIATUS
by Marty522
Summary: ON HAITUS, SEE LAST CHAPTER. When Numbuh 1 invites Numbuh 362 to join Sector V's usual Christmas gift exchange, they decide to switch things up with an interesting little game called Secret Santa. Meanwhile, the school decides to host a Christmas play this year. What shenanigans await? Possible 1x362, 2x5 and 3x4, but you'll have to read to find out. ;)
1. Tis (Almost) The Season

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **Aiight guys and gals, I know it's just a li'l early for Christmas, but I'm uploading this chapter now for a reason. As I mentioned in that one A/N in "The Saccharine Exposure" (for those of you who've read it), my goal with this story is to have it completely done by December. Starting December 1****st****, I'll upload 1 or 2 chapters a day in the weeks leading up to Christmas. The final chapter will be up at least a few days before then, so that people who are busy on/around Christmas day won't have to wait to finish the story. So, to sum up, ****my reason**** for uploading the first chapter a couple months in advance is so anyone who's interested in being alerted to when I start the process can go ahead and follow it now. Also, anyone who has any requests or anything can go ahead and PM me. :D **

**This story _is_ canon with my in-the-works KND series, but it doesn't take place directly after TSE; there are 3 stories that take place in between. However, they're all pretty self-sufficient, as this is, so aside from references to some of my OCs, you don't need to know 'em to read this. I made this fic a standalone Christmas story on purpose, so people who aren't following me can enjoy it just the same. And for the sake of saying it, this will be the only time I post part of the series out of chronological order, to prevent confusion. :P**

**EDIT: Fixed the categories (they were Humor/Fantasy instead of Humor/Friendship... whoops)  
**

* * *

**NOW LOADING:  
KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION  
OPERATION:  
S.E.C.R.E.T. S.A.N.T.A.**

**SECTOR'S  
ELATED  
CHRISTMAS  
REMINDS  
EVERYONE  
THAT  
SILLY  
ARGUMENTS  
NOT  
THE  
ANSWER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: 'TIS (ALMOST) THE SEASON**

* * *

**KIDS NEXT DOOR MOONBASE**

**NOVEMBER 30**

**25 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

Rachel giggled as Nigel finished his speech. "So, would you say Operation: C.A.M.P.S. was a success?"

His report on his last mission was more humorous than anything else, which was a nice break from the usual. He unintentionally broke into a monologue when she asked for a debrief, but she found it entertaining. Nigel just crossed his arms as he stared at her over the top of his sunglasses.

"Well, everyone came back alive, so I guess we can call it that."

She giggled again. Nigel managed to hold his serious face for another few seconds before his expression gave way to a warm smile, mirroring that of his Supreme Leader and close friend. They stood simply enjoying each other's company for a moment. When they heard Kuki's shrieking voice echo across the bridge, they looked over and watched the rest of his team approach.

"I'm so _excited!_"

"Yeah," Hoagie said, cleaning out his ear with his finger in hopes of the ringing from her sudden screech subsiding, "I can tell.."

Abby chuckled at him, and he grinned. She tilted her hat in an old-fashioned salute to Rachel as they reached the duo.

"Watcha so excited about?" Rachel inquired. Kuki was positively beaming, and it was infectious; even Wally was wearing a contented smirk.

"I saw my first Christmas commercial of the season today!" She squealed, barely able to contain her excitement. "It's officially Christmas time!"

"Eh, we're gettin' there," Wally said, "I'd sure like to see some snow before I get too excited."

Hoagie patted his blonde friend on the back. "Don't worry Numbuh 4, I saw the weather girl on the TV say this is gonna be one of the coldest winters our town has seen in years!"

"Really? Sweet!"

"Bleh," Abby frowned, pretending to shiver at Hoagie's statement, "Numbuh 5's not a fan of the cold. Especially those piercing, icy winds."

"But isn't that worth just the chance for snow?" Kuki asked, tilting her head a little in curiosity.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5," Hoagie added on, smirking mischievously, "would you really rather go to school than deal with a slight, _refreshing_ breeze?"

She shot him a glare, though they were still grinning at one another.

"So, we're still having our usual Christmas day get-together and gift exchange this year, right?" Abby asked, the question turning everyone's attention to Nigel.

"Of course we are," Nigel said. His words caused the groups grins and smirks to widen into full smiles. "We'll all meet in the treehouse that afternoon, after we finish with our families. Once everyone's there, we'll get started, as usual."

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed, pounding his hand with his other fist. "This year is gonna be the best!"

The Sector V operatives turned and headed for the hangar. Rachel turned and walked over to the railing to observe the extraordinary view of the Earth, but not before Nigel heard her sigh. He watched her withdrawal to her spot away from the rest.

She sighed again. She sniffed and frowned as her eyes fell to her feet, and leaned forward onto the railing.

"Numbuh 362?" Came the low voice from behind. "Rachel?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Nigel as he leaned on the rail next to her. He gazed out at the planet before him for a moment before turning his head in her direction.

"Oh, uh, Num... uh, Nigel," She stuttered, trying to regain her composure. "Is there something else-?"

"What's wrong, Rachel?"

She opened her mouth to defend that she was fine, but knew she couldn't deceive him this time. She took a deep breath, then put on a sincere but forced smile.

"It's nothing serious, Nigel. Really."

"Then what is it?" He asked, his voice a mix of curiosity and concern. She turned her gaze back to the Earth outside the glass dome. She stayed quiet for a moment, but he didn't press her for her answer, waiting patiently instead.

"My parents are going to be out of town for a few days," She finally spoke, her voice calm and a little hushed. "They'll be gone from the 23rd to the 28th. My dad had a last-minute business meeting come up... somewhere in Europe, I don't remember where. He wanted my mom to go with him so they could still spend Christmas together. Don't get me wrong, I hope they have a great time, but I'm stuck home with my older sister while they're gone. But I know she's planning on spending Christmas Eve _and _Christmas with her friends, so I'll either be stuck at home or here at work." She let out a derisive chuckle. "Still haven't decided which one is more appealing yet."

Nigel watched her empathically as she talked, nodding his head slightly as she finished. "That's... unfortunate," was all he could think to say at first. She nodded gloomily, and there was a slightly uncomfortable silence for a minute. Then an idea popped into his head, one which he was disappointed in himself for not thinking of earlier. "Hey!"

She was a little taken aback by his sudden outcry. "What?"

Nigel straightened up and stepped away from the railing, and she did the same. "Come spend Christmas with me! I mean, us! At the treehouse!" He said with a warm smile.

She stumbled over her words as she tried to think of what to say. "Are you sure?" She finally asked, "I mean, I'd hate to intrude..."

"Nonsense! And if you aren't doing anything... I mean, if you want to... my family would love to have you over Christmas morning. If you want."

Rachel's glumness began to dissipate. "Why, that's... that's an awfully generous offer, Nigel. I... I donno what to say."

"A simple 'yes' will suffice."

She was positively beaming by now.

"Yes."

* * *

"So Numbuh 362 is gonna be here for Christmas?" Abby asked in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. on the way back to the treehouse.

"YAY!" Kuki shrieked, throwing her arms in the air. "The more the merrier! And she seems like she could use a break anyhow!"

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed from the cockpit, "She's always pretty busy, what with being the Supreme Leader and all. She shouldn't be working though the holidays."

"And she's a cool kid to have around anyways," Abby tacked on.

Wally mumbled something to himself. Everyone eyed him with a curious look.

"Do you have a problem with this, Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked suspiciously.

"Huh? OH!" Wally's eyes widened as he waved his hands side to side in front of him. "No, no, no, not like that! I like Numbuh 362! It's just, I'm gonna be a little pressed for money to get everyone gifts as it is."

"Now that you mention it, Numbuh 5 is a little low on funds too."

The compartment grew quiet as the rest seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"So, what?" asked a frustrated Wally. "We gonna assign who to get presents for or somethin'?"

"YES!" Kuki cried.

Hoagie raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh..."

"Aaah, Numbuh 5 gets it!"

"Well, Numbuh 2 doesn't. Care to explain?"

"Secret Santa, fool!"

"'Secret Santa'?" Wally repeated. "I don't get it."

"It's easy!" Kuki said cheerfully, directing everyone's attention to her. "We'll each write our names on a piece of paper, then we'll put those in a hat, and then we'll draw names! Whoever's name you get is who you get a present for!"

"What if I get my own name?"

"Then you draw again, silly!"

Abby smiled. "Numbuh 5's down for some covert Xmas operations."

"Yeah, me too!" Hoagie announced.

"Sounds good to me." Nigel agreed.

"Hm... I think I get it," Wally said, rubbing his chin. "Alright, let's do it!"

Kuki simply giggled.

* * *

_"Secret Santa, huh?"_

The five operatives stood assembled in front of the huge screen in the briefing room, on which the image of Rachel was displayed.

"Yep," Hoagie confirmed.

_"Ha! Alright, sounds like fun. When will we pick names?"_

"We've already got the names ready to draw!" Kuki said, pointing to Abby, who was holding her hat upside-down in her hand, similarly to how a magician holds his top hat before he pulls a rabbit out of it. "So whenever you wanna start, Numbuh 362!"

_"Okay. I'll let you guys draw first."_

Everyone in the group looked around at each other.

_"Um... maybe we should go by number?"_

"Alright, I'll go first then."

Nigel stepped up to the hat and stuck his hand in. He dug around for a few seconds before pulling out a small, folded up piece of paper. He backed away from the group as he unfolded the paper, and read it once he was sure no one else could see the name. He grinned, then tucked the paper away in his pocket.

Hoagie, who was already standing next to Abby on the opposite side of the others, reached in and took the first piece of paper on the top. He opened it and immediately burst into laughter. He stifled it as quickly as he could, hiding the paper in his pocket.

"Yay, my turn!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she enthusiastically skipped up to Abby and fished around as if she was looking for a particular one. She withdrew her hand (well, sleeve) and retreated to a spot behind Wally to read her pick. She giggled wildly as she concealed the name in her sleeve.

"Hmph, alright," Wally muttered to himself, still watching Kuki as he approached the hat. His tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he seemed to concentrate hard on judging which piece of paper was the right one for him. Satisfied, he plucked the one from the bottom and stepped away, eyeing the group suspiciously as he began to unfold it. Nigel and Hoagie exchanged glances, wondering if they should tell him that he had his back to the huge screen behind him. Luckily for him, Rachel cleared her throat. He looked at her over his shoulder as if he'd just noticed her there, and walked over to a spot where no one was behind him. He double-checked, then finished unfolding the paper. A sinister grin appeared on his face as he chuckled forebodingly.

Abby just shook her head as she grabbed one of the two remaining pieces, unfurling it in her free hand. She smirked and nodded to herself, but stayed quiet.

"Alright, Numbuh 362, here ya go." She grabbed the remaining piece of paper, walking up to the screen and donning her now-empty hat. She opened it facing the screen, and Rachel immediately began to giggle to herself. "Aaand that's it!" Abby announced, crumpling up Rachel's pick and tossing it away. "Everyone good to go?"

Everyone nodded and affirmed their approval.

"Then let the reindeer games begin!"


	2. The Announcement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Heyy all, me again. I was planning on surprisingly y'all with this chapter on Nov. 1st, as a thanks for all the flattering feedback, but I got excited (as I tend to do), so here it is now. Don't expected any more before December, but I'm not un-persuadable, obviously. lol Anywho, I actually am really happy with how this chapter turned out. Hopefully y'all will be too. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

**24 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

December 1st. That first magical day of the Christmas season for the members of Sector V. They could just feel its spell on them... the spell which constricted their attention spans until January. It was the day their town officially began its wondrous transformation into a true Christmas village; houses became exhibits of lights and yuletide decor, streetlights bore ribbons and wreaths, ornamented pine trees of all sizes appeared around public centers; even the cold-year-round corporate buildings hung lights or wreaths in their windows. And the shops... oh, the shops! The festive displays coated with faux snow, the smells and scents of gingerbread and pine needles and minty candy canes, the employees clad in red and green with Santa and elf hats, the holiday music playing in the background... the endless potential presents... It's true, Christmas is about giving, not receiving... but dang was that easy to forget sometimes!

Gallagher Elementary School was showing its Christmas spirit as well, mostly adorned by its students. But all it did was remind them of the looming holiday, and the break that came with it. Even though classes were easing up, school was still school. And while not all of them necessarily despised school, it was torture for all of our heroes this time of year.

Of course, it was _always_ torture for Wally. Made his head hurt, no matter how many times he tried to numb it by banging it against his desk.

"Okay, class!" Miss Thompson said pleasantly, "It's December! And I have an announcement!"

Wally ceased his head-banging and looked up at his teacher, allowing her the rare honor of the class's undivided attention.

"This year, the school is hosting a Christmas play!"

Wally frowned, disappointed that he halted his cranial battery for that. He turned his head to look at Nigel, who was sitting across the room from him. The bald boy didn't seem as discontented as him, but he didn't light up, either. The rest of the class, on the other hand, lit up with excitement. Kuki Sanban in particular was ecstatic; she positively beamed at the announcement. She loved plays, and she loved Christmas! Both of them in one? Count her in!

"See me after class to sign up! Now, onto history! Who can tell me..."

* * *

The dismissal bell rang, and everyone leapt from their seats. Most of the class funneled out through the doorway to their freedom, while some approached their teacher about the play. The Sector V gang gathered somewhere in between.

"Oh my gosh, a Christmas play!" Kuki squealed gleefully, hopping up and down. "Let's all do it!"

Wally was quick on the draw to shoot down her proposal. "Nuh-uh! I ain't doin' no cruddy play!"

"Aww, c'mon, Wally!" she pleaded, bringing her hands together and begging him, "Please please pleasepleaseplease oh puh-_leeease_!"

The boy stood his ground. "No way! Prancin' around on stage so I can make a fool of myself? Not gonna happen!"

Kuki looked dismayed, but resumed her eager smile as she turned to the others. "What about you guys?!"

"Sorry, Numbuh 3," Nigel said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I'm with Numbuh 4 on this one. Can't say I'm much on plays, either. Especially after how the last one turned out..."

Kuki frowned, and shifted her attention to Abby. "PUH-LEEEASE!"

Abby thought for a moment. "Eh, why not? Numbuh 5 needs to start her actin' career somewhere."

"Yayy!" Kuki hugged her friend, who just grinned with satisfaction. She released her hold and turned to the last remaining boy.

"No need to ask me," Hoagie said before she could pose her question, "I'm there!"

"Really?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow. "I never pegged you as much of a stage performer."

Hoagie shook his head. "Nah, I'm not gonna be _in_ the play, exactly. I'm gonna be doing lights and stuff backstage."

"That works!" Kuki conceded happily. Three out of five was pretty good. She grabbed Abby by the wrist and took off toward their teacher. "C'mon, let's sign up already!" Hoagie just smirked and followed them. The other two decided they'd seen enough of the classroom for the day, and stepped out into the hallway.

"So, Numbuh 4, have you decided what you're getting for your person yet?"

"Huh?"

"For Secret Santa."

"Oh, right. Eh, I've got an idea, but I dunno yet. What about you?"

"No idea," Nigel confessed. "I think I'll have to go to the mall or something, see if anything sticks out."

"Sticks out? What're tryin' to get 'em, a porcupine?"

"No, I... what?"

The two stared at each other in confusion for a moment, before their friends joined them from the classroom. Together, they all headed outside.

"So, what're the details about the play?" Nigel asked.

"I thought you didn't like plays?" Kuki retorted, apparently a little sore about his refusal to join them.

"I don't care to be in them," Nigel clarified."But I'm more than willing to come see my friends in one."

"The play's gonna be the first day of Christmas break," Abby said. "The evenin' of the 20th, at four o'clock."

"It's not gonna be too long," Kuki chimed in, "It's gonna be a series of skits and songs and carols! Donno which ones yet. The first rehearsal is in a couple days!"

"I'm gonna be in charge of everything behind the scenes!" Hoagie announced proudly. "This play is gonna have the best effects ever!"

"Effects?" Kuki echoed incredulously. "What kinda effects could we _possibly_ need for a _Christmas_ play?"

Hoagie smirked deviously. "Leave that... to me."

"Whatevuh," Abby said, shaking her head at him. "As long as you don't make our rehearsals last forevuh. Abby's gonna need some time off to figure out what to get her person for Secret Santa."

"Yeah, me too," Kuki agreed, scaling down her excitement. "I didn't think it'd be this hard to decide what to get someone, but there's just so many choices!"

"Agreed," Hoagie said doubtfully. "Since I'm only getting a present for... uh, one of you guys, I wanna make sure it's perfect."

"Exactly! There's just so many new Rainbow Monkeys out this year!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as they exited through the double doors leading outside.

* * *

"Numbuh 362!"

Rachel sighed, and slowly turned around. Fanny was standing before her at attention.

"At ease, Numbuh 86," she ordered with a slight wave of her hand. "What is it?"

"Sir!" Fanny stepped closer to her leader and stood with her hands behind her back. It was difficult to differentiate between her 'at ease' and 'at attention' sometimes. "Numbuh 81 reports the mess hall decorations as complete! However, I inspected it meself, and the red overtakes the green by about six percent! I told him to fix it, but he just blew me off! Said it was fine!" She crossed her arms and looked away long enough to mutter to herself, "Stupid boy..."

Rachel placed one hand on her hip and the other over her eyes. Fanny had been pestering her about small, insignificant things like this all day. Most of them had to do with the Irish girl's sudden intolerance of the Moonbase Chief of Security and Defense, Numbuh 81. Normally, she'd despise the boy solely on principle, just for being a boy, but she actually didn't usually have issues with him.

To explain her problem, let's start from the beginning: on the Kids Next Door Moonbase, it was a tradition to deck the halls with Christmas cheer on December 1st. A lot of places down on Earth did so on that day, so the date was agreed on some time ago. Everyone on the station would pitch in to get it done in a reasonable amount of time. Fanny had been in charge of supervising the yuletide beautification project ever since she got promoted to Head Decommissioner and stationed herself on Moonbase, and it was something she took much pride and enjoyment in. It was a time for her to loosen up, which was something she desperately needed.

Well, when talking with Numbuh 81, also known as Trent, that morning, Rachel had inadvertently let on about her gloominess regarding this year's holiday season. Now, she had been friends with Trent since before he joined the Kids Next Door, so when he caught wind of her despair, he immediately went into 'Comfort mode,' and coaxed her into telling him about her situation. He did his best to cheer her up, and it did help, but she decided that she just wanted to be alone, and sent him to assist in supervising the decoration efforts.

In hindsight, she probably should have realized sending someone, especially a boy, to co-supervise something Fanny usually did by herself would only lead to one headache after another.

"Ugh... Numbuh 86, are you sure it's not just because he's a boy?"

Fanny looked taken aback. "Why, sir! You know that I like- well, I don't mind Numbuh 81. He's alright. Decent boy. Kinda funny. An' I wouldn't mind him helpin' out, IF HE WASN'T MESSIN' EVERYTHIN' UP!"

"Please don't yell," Rachel said quietly, her hand still covering her eyes. "I have a headache."

_And it won't stop whining about EVERYTHING..._ She thought begrudgingly.

"Sorry," Fanny said, lowing her volume back to normal but not sounding apologetic at all. "But he's bein' sloppy! I can't have my Moonbase lookin' like a dumpster on Boxin' Day!"

Rachel groaned. "Fanny..." she said quietly as she looked up at the redhead, causing her to shrink shyly.

"Wha'?" Fanny asked sheepishly, foreseeing what was coming next. "Six percent is a lot..."

"STOP BELLYACHING ABOUT STUPID THINGS AND JUST GET IT DONE!"

Fanny jumped at her leader's outburst. "Y-y-yes sir!" She saluted, and practically ran out of the bridge.

_Gosh, I donno what her problem is... well, I do, but still... I wish she'd get over it already._

Rachel twisted around and returned to the seclusion of the railing overlooking the Earth outside the glass dome. The decorating of the Moonbase was fun and great for morale, but she wasn't feeling it this year. She wasn't really feeling the _season_ this year. Her parents were going out of town, and her sister would rather spend the holidays with her friends than her. Why would she be excited for this year? Why _should_ she be excited about spending Christmas alone?

Well, that wasn't entirely true... Nigel _did_ invite her to spend Christmas with him. Plus she was part of his Sector's Secret Santa game. But she wasn't planning on accepting the invitation for Christmas morning, and she was trying to think of an excuse to give them to leave after the gift exchange that afternoon.

_It's really awfully nice of them to invite me over, but I know it's just because they feel bad for me. I won't intrude on their fun, their time together... What right do I have to do so?_

She sighed.

_Well... I do still need to figure out what to get for Secret Santa... I have no idea what I'm gonna do. Whatever I get, it needs to be _perfect _to show my appreciation..._

She sensed someone approaching, and turned around to face them. It was Fanny again.

"Numbuh 362!"

Rachel groaned. It was going to be a long month.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Aiight guys, I'll let you know now, a lot of the chapters in this are shorter. So far, they're mostly 1k-1.5k words long. The story reads kinda like a collection of oneshots, really. I wanna do some scenes of our heroes & heroines just playin' around, even if it has nothing to do with the Secret Santa game or the play. Those are the **_**main **_**storylines, yes, but this is still just a Christmas story. Who wants to spend the whole month worrying about gift ideas and/or a show for a huge crowd? Not a bunch of 10-year-old kids. lol**

**It's not too late for requests or suggestions, if you have them. But it will be soon. So be thinking. ;)**

**Once again, thank you, everyone, for your attention. If you have ADD nearly as bad as I do, then I know it was quite an undertaking. lol**

**Cheers,**

**- Marty**


	3. We Count The Days Left

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Happy Halloween, have an update for my Christmas story! I donno, don't try to make sense of it. Anywho, yeah, since y'all have asked ever so nicely, here's the next chapter. I guess I'm a big softy. I wasn't planning on posting the 3rd chapter before December 1st, since this is where things start rolling along with Rachel and I wanted to avoid leaving y'all with a bad cliffhanger. But, here it is. lol I get the feeling I'll end up posting 1 or 2 more in the next month, but that doesn't change the daily updates that will be going down in December. **

**The name of the chapter is a reference to the song "_Mookie's Last Christmas_" by Saosin. It's kind of a sad song, but I really wanted to make the reference. lol**

**Also, before we start, I wanna take a few moments and respond to my awesome reviewers:**

**rukatofan89**** – Glad to hear it. I hope the rest of the story proves enjoyable for you.**

**FrittzyCrazy**** – I agree, I'm down for Christmas stuff year 'round. lol And yeah, I just had to throw Trent in there. After all, it _is_ the universe as my in-the-works series, plus I'm a sucker for adding references to stuff. lol**

**numbuh 1x1**** – It's great that you're excited, but I wouldn't get my hopes up for finding out who has who, at least for a while. ;)**

**appleduck**** – Thank yah! **

**KNDFANGIRL**** – I'm glad you think it's a good idea. I thought so too. :P**

**Guest**** – Thanks!**

**SF64Rules**** – Star Fox 64, perhaps? Nice. Anywho, I'm glad to hear it! I'll try to keep you hooked. ;)**

**KNDNumbuuh3.4**** – Thank yah kindly.**

**Double Deuce**** – o rly now? lol Stoked that you like it so far!**

**partygirl2000**** – Fine, but only because you asked so nicely. ;) But really, thanks for the review.**

**Also, a shout-out to KNDFANGIRL, because the idea of Rachel's older sister is based on hers in her story "_The Dance_". I can't help that you embedded her into my head-canon. Just be flattered or something. :P**

**EDIT:**** I put a new poll up on my page. It's something I'm just curious about, not relevant to this. Input would be appreciated. Thanks!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: WE COUNT THE DAYS LEFT...**

* * *

**23 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

Rachel casually strolled across the parking lot, enjoying the clear blue sky and brisk air. The Moonbase was cool and all, but the air was just so... stale. It was good to take a break from it, healthy even. It was a fresh break away from work, and she complimented it with a break from her KND wardrobe; she wore blue jeans, an orange long-sleeve shirt under a half-zipped teal fleece jacket, and soft brown boots.

Her older sister was nice enough to give her a ride, though Rachel believed it was only because she was heading out anyway. The two of them had always gotten along well, but Rachel was still sore about spending Christmas Eve and Day without family. Needless to say, the car ride there was void of communication between them.

She was nearing the entrance of the colossal Toys 'B' Us. It was a grand place for kids, but she wasn't there for leisure. Today, she was there on a mission. Today's task would be the most stressful one she'd carried out in quite some time. The objective: find the perfect gift for her Secret Santa. And if you asked her, she had the most difficult one of all.

_Why couldn't I have gotten Numbuh 3 or something? She'd be easy, just get a Rainbow Monkey, or any kinda stuffed animal, really..._

Still, she felt pretty grateful for her target. It would be a good chance for her to repay some of Sector V's kindness, as well as doing something nice for a member of her best team.

_I'll find the right present,_ she assured herself as she stepped through the first set of automatic doors. _Why, I'm sure it's sitting right on the other side of these doors, just waiting for me to come in and claim it!_

A smile began to crawl across her face at her own encouragement, but it immediately dissipated as the second set of doors parted to reveal the ginormous, bustling hive that was Toys 'B' Us during the holiday season.

The interior was nothing too surprising, but it was mesmerizing just the same. Rows and rows of every kind of toy imaginable, displays showcasing the latest and greatest video games, pre-built models of planes and cars and trains, dolls and action figures, waterguns and Styrofoam-dart guns of all calibers, RC vehicles of all sorts, sports gear, silly voice changers... It was a sight to behold, what with all the bright colors and flashing lights and loud noises and- oh, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Remember that whole thing about shops this time of year? I probably left out the part about the hordes of other shoppers (they don't really set the mood quite as well as, say, a gingerbread house). While they're relatively passive at the beginning of the month, their numbers and frequency and intensity grow seemingly exponentially with every passing day. All the more reason to find the right something and get the heck outta Dodge as quickly as possible.

Rachel sighed, feeling small and a bit helpless.

_It might have to be a little patient..._

* * *

_Man, there are SO many cool toys in here!_ Wally thought to himself as he examined the wall of action figures before him. Every decent comic book hero he could think of was there, in solid plastic form. He wanted to take them all home. But that wasn't what he was here for. Not this time. But maybe next time.

_Crickey, how'm I evah gunna find the right gift in all this? I mean, I could just pick somethin'; anythin' here would do the job. But everyone else is gonna be goin' for top notch gifts, so I can't just settle for the first thing I see._

The Aussie tore his gaze away from the awesome selection and slowly moved on to the next, though not without a glance over his shoulder. You'd think he was saying goodbye to a good friend whom he wouldn't be seeing again for a long time.

He stalked up and down each aisle, examining every item on every shelf, slowly and methodically making his way around the store. There were plenty of things that would have made good presents, but he couldn't settle for good. He needed _Great_. Or even _Totally Sweet_. Yeah, that one. But what could live up to that kind of hype? Maybe-

_Ello, what's this?_

Wally had stepped out from an aisle to start on the next one when a familiar face caught his eye. He backtracked out of sight, and then poked his head around the corner.

_Numbuh 362? Is she here shoppin' for Secret Santa, too?_

The girl was too preoccupied to notice him. Wally hastily jerked back as she drew nearer, then stuck out again as she obliviously slogged past him.

_Man, she's really in the zone! I wonder who she's shopping for?_

His raised a brow quizzically. Then he smirked mischievously.

_I wonder who she's shopping for..._

He allowed her to space out from him a little more before silently following. He darted from cover to cover, hiding behind displays and boxes and even a larger woman in an obnoxiously flowery dress. The girl stopped several times, picking up a box or eyeing a display with interest. Wally would perk up with anticipation, only to be disappointed when she'd just shake her head and continue on.

_This is gettin' old. I hope she-_

"Ah-_hem!_"

He spun around in surprise, reflexively trying to play off his spying. "No I wasn't! I was checkin' out this sweet display of-" He looked over his shoulder at the display he was using for cover. "...of..." He grit his teeth, debating whether or not this excuse was worth finishing. "... the _Rainbow Monkey Pink Paradise Best Friends collection_..."

Abby, standing with her arms crossed, chuckled at his pathetic excuse. "Really? That's the best yah got?"

Wally opened his mouth to try again, only to shut it in defeat.

"...yeah. That's not why I came here, though! I was just looking for the right present!"

Abby eyed him suspiciously for a moment, and then smirked.

"Same here. This whole thing is a bigger pain than Abby expected."

"Guessin' that means you ain't found the right gift yet neither, eh?"

Abby shook her head. "Nope. But that's alright, we still got, like, what, 23 days? Well, more like 22."

"That's like two weeks!"

"Uh..."

"That's plenny o' time!"

"Heh. Be careful thinkin' that, Numbuh 4. Time tends to fly by when it's goin' against yah."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

Abby chuckled. "Oh, you'll see. Numbuh 5's sure of it."

Wally huffed. "So, who'd you get?"

"Ha! You really think Numbuh 5 would just _tell_ yah?"

"Yep," Wally leaned in, smiling smugly. "Unless you've got _me_, of course!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Maybe Numbuh 5 just doesn't wanna spoil the surprise for anyone. Who've _you_ got, then?"

"Huh! You don't tell me, I don't tell you!" He looked over his shoulder. "Hey! Where'd Numbuh 362 go?"

The two looked around, and then shrugged in unison.

"Donno," Abby said. "Wonder if she found what she was looking for..."

* * *

Rachel sighed as she exited the store; her disappointment was plastered all over her face. She has checked every item in that place, yet nothing seemed quite right. Everything there just seemed so... generic. Impersonal. Useless to her mission.

_Guess I'll have to try my luck around town. But that'll have to be later; Taylor probably wants to head home already._

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and studied the pavement under her feet as she made her way to her sister's car, shivering as a cold breeze caught her off-guard.

_Brr! Guess that cold winter's not very far off at all..._

She came up to a blue sedan, opening the door and climbing into the passenger seat. Her sister, Taylor, was slouching in the driver's seat, talking away on her cell phone. Rachel fastened her seatbelt and waited silently for her to finish.

"I really can't believe he actually said that to you! That's _too_ funny! You should think about it, though; he's a really nice guy! But hey, listen, Rachel just came back, so I'm gonna head on home. I'll call you once I'm back in my room, alright? Alright, girl. Bye!"

Taylor, who looked very much like an older version of Rachel, flipped her phone shut and dropped it down into the cupholder in the middle console. She giggled to herself, probably about whatever her friend had just told her, and looked down at her younger sibling. "You ready to go, Rach?"

Rachel shook her head, not looking over at her sister. Taylor's smile waned slightly, but with a turn of the key in the ignition, it returned to full. She navigated her way out of the parking as her music started to play. Rachel recognized the tune, 'Carol Of The Bells', though this particular version sounded like it was performed by some rock band.

_Not bad. Not bad at all._

The young blonde immersed herself in the music, partially to avoid conversation with her sister. It wasn't that they didn't get along; they usually did. They had always been pretty close. Growing up, Taylor had always looked out for her little sister, not just protecting her from danger, but doing everything she could to set her up for a successful future, as well as going out of her way to spend time with her. Like now, for example: ever since getting her driver's permit, she was always offering to drive Rachel places.

Taylor had also been a member of the KND (a spy, no less), which was the main reason Rachel decide to join. Even after her decommissioning, she was still her little sister's hero. She was one of the seemingly few teens who actually opposed the Teen Ninjas, an advocate for the theory of "If we leave kids alone, they'll return the favor". Of course, the Teen Ninjas seemed to dislike kids on principle, so it was a futile argument. Still, she refused to stoop to their level. Rachel originally thought this was Taylor's way of supporting the important roles she played in the KND, just being the supportive older sibling she was, only to learn that her sister was totally unaware of all that. For all Taylor knew, she was just a regular member of a regular Sector. And Rachel appreciated her all the more because of that.

Rachel couldn't have asked for a better sister. That was probably why it hurt so much when she announced that she was spending Christmas Eve & Christmas day with her friends, even when she knew that left Rachel all alone. It just wasn't the kind of thing she ever expected from her.

"So," Taylor said as they exited the parking lot, "Who're you gift shopping for?"

Rachel was hesitant in answering her. But, she figured there was no point in trying to block her out. After all, she was still driving her around. "A friend of mine."

"From school?"

"No, from work."

"Ah, the 'Kids Next Door'. He a member of one of your sections?"

"Sectors. And who said it was a he?"

"Sorry. Is _she_ a member of one of your _Sectors_?"

"Didn't say it was a _she_, either."

Taylor sighed, side-glancing at Rachel, who crossed her arms stubbornly. "Rach..."

"Yes. My best Sector. I want to find something great to show my appreciation. But I have no idea what.."

"Aw, Rach, that's so nice! Well, do you know where you wanna look next?"

"No... I honestly don't know. I guess I'll go store-hopping until I find something."

Taylor chuckled. "That could work. But, you know, you don't have to _buy_ him- or _her_- anything."

Rachel looked over at her sister for the first time that day, raising a brow. "Huh? I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean, sometimes the best gifts don't appear on a shelf. There _are_ other things. You can even make something yourself. A good gift doesn't necessarily come from a store, it comes from the heart."

Rachel pondered her words for a minute. "I get it... but I think I'll still look around some more."

"Okay! I can't today, but if you wanna wait, I'm free for the rest of the week. I wouldn't mind driving you, maybe even help out… if that's okay?"

Rachel looked out her window, away from her sister. Then she turned back, and smiled at her.

"That'd be great."

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Aaand there yah go! If you guys wanna try to guess who has who, feel free. I'd love to see if anyone can get them all right before the last chapter. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!**

** - Marty**


	4. Preparations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Aiight, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that some people would guess that I just paired up the couples with each other for the Secret Santa game. I _think_ you're just trolling me, but it can be hard to tell over text sometimes. lol At any rate, I would hope y'all have a little more faith in me than to allow the game to be _that_ easy to figure out, at least this early on. :P**

**To my awesome reviewers:**

**appleduck**** – I'm glad you're so certain of whom Rachel's shopping for. ;) Yeah, I thought it seemed like a Wally kinda thing to do. I could totally picture him stalking her like that in an attempt to "cheat." Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter as well!**

**FrittzyCrazy**** – No worries; you don't _have_ to guess at all. I just figured letting my readers try to guess who has who could potentially add another layer of entertainment, as opposed to revealing their targets from the onset. Also, it makes it a little more interesting for me to write, what with trying to find the right balance of (lack of) details and red herrings. Thank you for the review!**

**looneymania**** – Yes! You got them all! We're all impressed by how much you won! :P Thanks a lot, I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**partygirl2000**** – You're welcome. lol Take your time in guessing, you got a while to go until Christmas. :P Well, wait no longer! Here's the next chapter. Obviously. Please enjoy!**

**Double Deuce**** – Thanks, man. And, yes, I'm sure the couples all happened to pick each other's names. You just keep thinking that. :P Thanks for the review.**

**numbuh 1x1**** – Thank you very much! I'm stoked that you're enjoying this and wanting more. I'll try not to disappoint.**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering why I'm uploading another chapter so soon: this story has surpassed my other story, _The Saccharine Exposure_, in reads, favorites _and_ follows (though I was expecting the follows), and in a much shorter time. I'm pretty sure it's because this is a Christmas fic, and who doesn't love Christmas? lol So, here's another early chapter, to "celebrate" in a way, and to thank you all for your support. I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read my work. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully my posting chapters before even Thanksgiving isn't putting anyone off.**

**Also, as I mentioned before, I have a poll up on my page regarding post-childhood KND fics on which I'd appreciate votes. Thanks in advance.**

**Long A/N is long. So, let's on with the show!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: PREPARATIONS**

* * *

**22 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

The Gallagher Elementary School auditorium was a large room with dozens of rows of dozens seats each. The children decorating the walls on either side of the seating arrangements to compliment to forthcoming play could hear the ones socializing up on the stage, thanks to some top notch acoustics. Suspended above the stage, hidden from the audience by tastefully hung burgundy curtains, were rows of lights of various colors and some walkways from which one could reach said lights. It was, for all intents and purposes, an auditorium.

"Man, Numbuh 5 hasn't been in here since the last play!" Abby said as she and Kuki walked down the aisle toward the stage, examining the walls next to her as she went. The decorations were all made with construction paper, giving everything a sort of cartoony look. Snowy houses and trees and snowmen were taking shape, along with candy canes and other Christmasy things.

"Me neither," Kuki admitted. "But it looks so good in here! The decorations already look so cute!"

"Yeah, well... Let's just hope this show doesn't bring the house down like that one did."

Kuki giggled. "Oh, I donno, I thought that last one was pretty special!"

Abby couldn't help but scoff. She only remembered the fight that broke out, thanks to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Kuki, on the other hand, remembered Wally coming back for her after everyone else had left, evening singing part of the finale with her to cheer her up. Sure, she only got one line out of him, but he did his best to tolerate it for her, and she cherished the memory just the same.

"Yeah, it sho' was 'special' alright..."

The two girls climbed up the stairs leading to the backstage area and turned to join the rest of their peers in the middle of the stage. There were about twenty of them total, not including our heroines or the behind-the-scenes set crew, all talking excitedly and speculating about the play.

"Looks like a good turnout. Numbuh 5 hopes-"

She stopped walking when a spotlight illuminated her and Kuki. They looked at each other, then up past the source of the light at Hoagie, who smiled and waved at them from the walkway. Kuki smiled and returned the friendly gesture, while Abby just smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"A verbal 'hello' woulda done jus' fine, Numbuh 2," she said jokingly. "It's a li'l too early for this kinda attention; we ain't even got our scripts yet."

"I know," Hoagie said, shutting the light off. "You just seemed kinda curious about the set, so I thought I'd _shed some light on it!_" He burst in a fit of laughter as the boy up there with him smacked himself in the face with his own hand (facepalmed, if you will). Abby just shook her head.

"Boy, you bettuh be glad you all the way up there, 'cuz that was the lamest joke of the season yet..."

"Well, we've still got the rest of the month, so don't you worry about that," he said, as if interpreting her statement as one of disappointment.

Abby rolled her eyes as she spun around to join the rest of the actors centerstage. Kuki skipped after her gleefully, humming "Jingle Bells" as she went. The two lingered on the outside of the group, smiling at their classmates' discussions of the holidays and their plans for them.

"Well, well, well," said an all too familiar chorus of several voices from behind. "There seems to be an impressive amount of participation for this year's Christmas play."

Everyone twisted around to face the Delightful Children as they emerged from the shadows. Abby curled her fingers into fists and glared at the smirking group... thing.

"Well, well, well _yourselves_, yah buncha dorks! Yah here to ruin another good show, or do yah wanna go ahead an' get yer butts kicked now an' get it over with?"

"Why, Abigail!" they said, their voices high in faux offence, "Why would we want to do any such things? We only want to do our part to bring Christmas cheer into the lives of this play's future attendants!"

"Ha! The only people y'all care about are yahselves. _Especially_ this time o' year! You've proven that!"

To Abby's surprise, their smirks vanished, and they shook their heads in disappointment. "That... _incident_ last year was most unfortunate. We've learned our lesson, though. And we do want to make up for it."

They really seemed sincere, apologetic even. Abby couldn't detect any subtle tones in their voices, nor any other signs of deceit. But she still didn't buy it; they'd also proven before to be exceptional actors. _But_, they were still students volunteering for a school play, and she couldn't stop them.

"Hmph. Numbuh 5's got her eye on y'all..."

They grinned, though not a sinisterly as usual. "Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Abby continued to eye them suspiciously. "And that's 'Numbuh 5' to you."

"Okay, children!" Miss Thompson called out enthusiastically from her place in the first row of seats, seemingly oblivious to the drama onstage. Her voice drew their eyes to her like a magnet. "Who's ready to start rehearsal?!"

Everyone cheered in affirmation, especially Kuki. Abby glanced at the Delightful Children from the corner of her eyes, only to see them smiling pleasantly at their teacher. If they were up to something, they were hiding it well.

* * *

"Ohmygosh, this play is going to be _sooo_ great!" Kuki said as she donned her pink Rainbow Monkey jacket. "I can't believe we both got lead parts! This will be so much fun!"

"Meh," Abby mumbled, already in her blue jacket. She held her script in her right hand, and Kuki's in her left. "Numbuh 5 thinks she's gonna swap hers out for a smalluh role tomorrow. She didn't realize there'd be so much singin'..."

Kuki zipped up her jacket, and Abby handed her her script back. "Aw, c'mon, Numbuh 5!" She pleaded as they headed for the exit. "You've got such a good singing voice! You're like the best in the school! You'll be great!"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5!" Hoagie chimed in, joining the girls in front of the doors leading outside. He opened the door for them, and then assumed the spot next to Abby, on the opposite side of Kuki. "It wouldn't be the same without you!"

"Aw, guys..." She wanted to modestly decline them, but was finding that quite difficult to do. Kuki, being one of her best friends, always spoke what she believed, and always encouraged Abby to do more with her vocal talents. And Hoagie... well, he had some influence on her as well. The two of them combined were too much for her to turn down. "Okay, fine. Numbuh 5'll do it."

Kuki giggled. "I knew you would!"

"Ha, sho' yah did..."

"So, are you guys comin' with us tomorrow?" Hoagie asked.

"Nah, can't. Got a dentist appointment. Numbuh 5'll see y'all back at the treehouse afterward, though."

"Ok. What about you, Numbuh 3?"

"Where ya going?"

"Me, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 are gonna find a Christmas tree for the treehouse."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! But you boys have your fun. I'll wait at the treehouse and finish decorating."

"Suit yourself. So, I've been watching this new show called 'How I Met Your Father', and it's _hilarious!_ It's about this girl in Chicago who..."

He proceeds to tell them all about the premise of the show, though neither girl was really listening. Both of their minds were on the same thing: Secret Santa. Neither was aware of the other's distraction, which was kind of funny, seeing as it was the real reason for their opting out of the annual tree hunt. Great minds think alike, right? Or maybe it's just girls' minds...

* * *

**_A/N:_**** I know, the shortest chapter yet. Like I said, some are like that. Still, I hope it left y'all satisfied. :D Oh, and shameless HIMYM reference FTW, right? Yeah. That just happened.**

**Until next time,**

**- Marty**


	5. Lumberjacks & Loneliness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Aiight, so I felt like uploading another chapter for y'all. Screw waiting for December, I guess. lol Well, y'all seem to be enjoying it, and I'm totally digging the awesome feedback I'm getting, so updating now seems to be mutually beneficial. :P Anywho, I know the ended to that chapter alluded to this chapter centering around Secret Santa stuff, but it really doesn't. Sorry 'bout that. The focus jumps around like my attention span.**

**I really wasn't expecting Hoagie's joke to be such a hit. It just kinda popped into my head and I decided it was, well, a "Hoagie" kinda thing to say. lol **

**To my splendid reviewers:**

**FrittzyCrazy**** – I can't say I'm sorry. :P Thanks for the review, please enjoy this chapter!**

**KNDFANGIRL**** – I think you'll like the play. I sincerely hope so, anyways. And as long as this story is taking place in my series' canon, I just had to mention Trent. lol He does pop up a couple more times, I'll tell you that now.  
I hope all the Numbuh 2 fans enjoyed it. lol And no, you probably aren't imagining the implications. ;)**

**Double Deuce**** – lol Will do. :P Yeah, as I've said before, I'm constantly working on my writing ability, so that stuff's probably gonna happen. I am trying, though, believe you me. Thanks for the review, man.**

**partygirl2000**** – Thank _you!_ I hope you continue to enjoy the updates.**

**numbuh 1x1**** – Yeah, it's kinda weird. :P I thought it was a good little Hoagie moment, so I'm glad you agree. And thank you. I think the 2/5 pairing is one of the most unique on the show. But that's a conversation for another time, otherwise my _A/N_ will end up longer than the actual chapter. lol**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: LUMBERJACKS & LONELINESS**

* * *

**21 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

The still, pristine valley lay protected on all sides by tall, snowcapped mountains, shielded from the outside world, glistening under a clear blue sky. Colossus, unyielding trees stood proudly covered in snow from the latest snowfall, undisturbed by foreign influence; no wind could penetrate the surrounding mountain, their guardians. They stood many and densely, enough to mask their exact height by hiding the ground at their roots underneath a single, vast canopy of white and green. Aside from the occasional branch giving way to the pile of snow it could no longer support, there was no motion or sound at all. It was a living photograph of incomparable beauty and solitude.

That is, until a S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. came screaming over the mountains. It approached in the clouds, but plummeted down upon reaching this hidden forest. It skimmed down the mountainside, and leveled out just over the treetops. A mist of snow rose up behind it from the canopy as it went, creating a sight similar to that of a speedboat over water.

"Alright, Logger 2, make sure the targeting parameters are correct! We've only got one chance!"

_"Don't worry, Lumberjack 1, I'm ready for this! I've got two shots right next to each other straight ahead! Stand by..."_

A loud boom, followed by another, marked the departure of two rocket pods from the aircraft. They disappeared in the ocean of trees. No sounds of impact could be heard.

_"Lumberjack 1, this is Logger 2, confirm successful touchdown. Lumberjack 1, do you read me? Lumberjack 1!"_

* * *

The pod was still steaming, embedded into the cold ground. Loose snow that had shot up from impact slowly settled as echoes of the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.'s engines reverberated between the surrounding peaks.

_"Lumberjack 1, do you read me? Lumberjack 1!"_

The sides of the pod fell away. Nigel stepped out and away from it, examining his surroundings. The sky was almost totally obscured by green, yet enough light broke through to illuminate the snow-covered forest floor. It was a breathtaking sight. And that was why they were there.

He brought his hand up to ear level on his hood, activating his communicator.

"Logger 2, this is Lumberjack 1, the insertion was successful."

_"Whew! Had me worried when you didn't answer up! Is Lumberjack 4 with you?"_

Nigel twisted around to see Wally emerging from some bushes. The blonde readjusted a duffle bag on his shoulder, and then gave him a thumbs up.

"That's affirmative, Logger 2. Lumberjack 4 has the equipment in tow. We're moving to the objective now."

_"Roger that, Lumberjack 1. I'll be standing by to move in once the present is ready to be delivered."_

"I copy, Logger 2. Lumberjack 1, out."

Nigel waved at Wally, beckoning him forward. They trekked onward between the seemingly endless columns of frozen wood. The footprints they created were the only ones to be seen. They could hear their feet breaking through the soft snow, the _zip zip_ of the shielding layers of warm parka shifting and rubbing against each other as they walked, the distant echo of jet engines... and nothing else. There no other sounds to be heard. For all they knew, the members of Sector V were the only humans to have ever laid eyes on this little reserve. It was a humbling and indescribable honor.

"Yah know," Wally said thoughtfully as he admired the scenery, "This place is pretty much the complete opposite of the ol' Outback. But, _man_, is it cool here!"

Nigel smiled at his companion's honesty. "I agree. It's a shame the girls didn't come along, they love this place."

"Yeah..."

They reached their destination. Wally dropped the bag onto the ground, and joined his leader in staring upwards. Before them stood the tallest tree in the forest. They had no idea what its exact height was, but it didn't really matter.

A couple years ago, Hoagie happened across the serene valley while returning from a training mission in Alaska. Ever since, they came to this same hidden sanctuary for the perfect tree for their treehouse. And nothing less than the tallest giant would do.

"This is it," Nigel said, his voice quiet in awe. "Alright, Numbuh 4, let's get to work!"

"Way ahead a'yah!" Wally said, already digging around in the bag. He pulled out an ax, but only stared at it. The tree was _at least _30 feet around; it'd take forever to chop it down by hand. So he tossed the ax aside and continued his rummaging. "Ah-ha!"

"So how are you planning on going about this?" Nigel asked, still examining the tree.

"With _this!_"

Nigel looked back at his Aussie friend to see him holding what looked like a roll of duct tape.

"Um... Numbuh 4? What _is _that?"

Wally chuckled, approaching the tree as a cowboy approaches an unbroken stallion. "A li'l somethin' Numbuh 2 made for just this sorta thing." He wrapped a line of the tape around the tree (just once), before retreating to Nigel's side.

"Numbuh 4, what-"

A bright flash and loud fizzing sound caused Nigel to reflexively cover his eyes and cower. After a moment he glanced back at the tree. The tape was gone, and the tree appeared untouched.

"Um..."

There was a loud creak, followed by another, followed by many more as the towering titan slowly tilted and then fell to the side. The tree momentarily disappeared from view as it crashed into the ground; all the snow around them flew up in a sort of shockwave.

"That was _awesome! _Numbuh 2's a cruddy genius!"

Wally picked up his bag, and the two of them approached the downed tree.

"Logger 2, this is Lumberjack 1," Nigel said into his communicator, watching Wally climb up onto the trunk. "The present has been wrapped, and is standing by for delivery!"

_"Roger that, Lumberjack 1! Stand by for extraction!"_

Nigel followed his friend onto the tree. Seconds later, they both covered their ears as the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. appeared overhead, it's roaring engines blaring.

"Man, I can't wait to get this monster back to the treehouse!" Wally yelled over the noise as he watched the characteristic claw descend from the belly of the aircraft.

* * *

Back in the Sector V treehouse, Kuki was happily humming "Jingle Bells" to herself as she finished wrapping the last red and green streamer around the main TV room. She had really outdone herself this year: streamers, wreaths, and paper candy canes, snowmen, snowflakes, angels, elves and santa hats littered the walls, creating an atmosphere of pure Christmas bliss. Well, almost. There were still two things missing.

"La la la, la la la, la la luh la laaa," she sang to herself as she slid down the ladder. She hopped out of the room and into the kitchen, where her first batch of Christmas cookies were ready to be withdrawn from the oven. She donned a pair of oven mitts, and slowly cracked open the oven door, as if her cookies might be ruined if she suddenly surprised them. Her smile widened as she dropped the door open all the way, and grabbed the pan of perfectly made treats, pulling them out and pouring them onto a large red platter.

The aroma was tempting, but she wouldn't allow herself to eat one tree, ornament, or snowflake until her friends returned from their mission.

She carefully carried the large plate into the TV room, where she placed it on a small table she put behind the couch for just that purpose. She inhaled deeply, adoring the scent of freshly baked cookies (Christmas cookies, no less!).

"Ahhh... I hope Numbuh 5 gets back before the boys do, 'cause I don't think these are going to last very long!"

Christmas treats? Check. Now there was only one thing remaining: the tree. But she couldn't start decorating it before it even arrived, so for now, she was done. She placed her hands behind her back, humming as she proudly looked over the freshly ornamented walls.

_There really isn't anything else to do right now... I think I'll watch TV till they get back. Then- oh?_

The soft beating of light footsteps reached her ears from one of the hallways. She twisted around in time to see the girl enter the room.

"Oh, hello!" Kuki greeted cheerfully, a warm, friendly smile scrawled across her face. "It's good to see you again! I didn't know you were coming by today, Numbuh 362!"

Rachel smiled at Kuki. A bit shyly, but still a smile.

"Hey, Numbuh 3," She said, standing in the doorway. "I hope I'm not intruding. I just wanted to get away from the Moonbase for a while. Numbuh 86 has been driving me crazy lately. So I thought I'd come see how you guys are doing."

"No, you're fine! Come on in, I just pulled some cookies out of the oven! Have some!"

"Heh, yeah, I can smell 'em from here," Rachel said shyly as she plodded over to her. She looked down at the plate, then back up at Kuki.

"Go ahead!" Kuki said, seemingly eager for her to try one. Rachel obliged, grabbing a Christmas tree, and biting off the top half.

"Mmm! Wow, Numbuh 3, these are fantastic!"

Kuki giggled at the compliment. "Thanks! It's my first batch of the year. I wanted to surprise the boys went they got back."

"Oh yeah? Where are they?"

"Canada."

Rachel slightly tilted her head to the side. "Uh... Canada?"

"Yep!"

"Um... okay... _why _are the boys in Canada?"

"To get a tree for the treehouse. There's this secret spot where the best ones grow. It's beautiful there!"

"Ah. So why didn't you go with them?"

"I had to watch Mushi earlier."

"I see."

A silence fell as Kuki went back to looking around at her decorations on the walls. Rachel finished her cookie and grabbed another, using it as an excuse for her lack of conversation. She did like Kuki (how could she not?), but she wasn't the reason she was there. But Rachel didn't mind waiting for him.

A faint rumble.

Kuki's eyes shot up to the ceiling.

"They're here!"

At that very moment, the roof over their heads split open from the middle. The blaring of the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.'s engines immediately filled their ears as the barrier that had muffled it before parted, making way for the monstrous fir tree now being lowered into the room. Kuki and Rachel stepped back a few steps for good measure. The tree grounded with an audible _THUMP_. The large metal claws holding it detached and retracted back into the belly of the aircraft as the roof slowly closed again; the tree was so tall the tip barely avoided being cut off by it.

The two girls, once again standing in silence, gawked at it in awe.

"Wow," was all Rachel could manage. She had never seen a tree this size before!

"'Wow' is right!" Wally said proudly as he appeared from the other side of the trunk. "This is the greatest Christmas tree in the world, no doubt!" He walked up to the two, and then sniffed. "Hey, did you make cookies or somethin'?"

"Surprise!"

"Cool! You're awesome, Numbuh 3!"

Kuki giggled as Wally grabbed a cookie from the platter.

"Aw man, these are freakin' awesome!" He said. He took a big bite, and then turned to Rachel. "Ello, sir."

Rachel nodded in greeting. "Hello, Numbuh 4."

"Do I smell cookies?!"

The trio looked over at Hoagie, who practically ran up to them. Nigel came in not far behind.

"Numbuh 362, sir!" Nigel said, snapping to attention and saluting. "I was unaware you'd be here!"

Rachel smiled, for real this time. "At ease, Numbuh 1, please. I just came by to get away from the Moonbase for a while."

"Well, it's good to see you."

She beamed at him. "It's good to see you, too. So, you guys about to decorate the tree?"

"Nahh," Hoagie said, a few crumbs escaping from his cookie-filled mouth. "I'm pretty beat. We'll do it tomorrow."

"You should totally come and help us!" Kuki said excitedly.

"Um, I'll see if I'm busy... but, okay, that sounds like fun."

Everyone was smiling. Kuki was glad Rachel would be joining them, Hoagie was in a state of doughy bliss, Wally was right there with him, Nigel was happy to see Rachel smiling, and Rachel was enjoying the feeling of legitimately being wanted.

_Maybe there is hope for this holiday season,_ she thought.

"So, Numbuh 362," Nigel said, grabbing a cookie himself. "Are you sure you didn't come here for anything?"

She thought for a second, staring into his sunglasses. Then she smiled. "No, I'm fine. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Aiight, so as you may have guessed, the next chapter is pretty much a continuation of this one. I don't believe this was a cliffhanger, but I know you won't want to wait long for the next part, sooo…**

**See y'all later! :D**

** - Marty**


	6. Tinsel & Tender Wounds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

* * *

**_A/N:_** **Aiight, I think it's been long enough. I added a story cover thing, 'cause I was curious as to how that function worked. Fun fun, I guess.**

**I don't have anything witty to put here, so I'm just gonna keep moving right along.**

**To my dear reviewers:**

**FrittzyCrazy**** – I love me some Christmas cookies. Had to include 'em. lol Thanks for reading, you're awesome.**

**appleduck**** – Inception! Treeception? Meh, I donno. I was kinda poking fun at the treehouse being ridiculously huge. lol Thanks for reading, glad you're liking it so far.**

**Double Deuce**** – Ah, Canada. 'Tis a silly place. Anyways, thank you, I'm glad I've been able to keep with the characters. I also worry about that. Thanks for reading!**

**partygirl2000**** – Glad to hear it. I've been in the Christmas mood since early October, so I'm glad others are finally starting to join in. lol**

**numbuh 1x1**** – Yeah, I wasn't sure how subtle Rachel's smile was, but I liked it. Also, I love that you wonder who'll be topping the tree off. It's funny you should mention it, 'cause it's definitely a significant part of this chapter. Please, before I say anything more, just read on. lol Thanks for reading!**

**SF64Rules**** – The quicker, the better! You know, as long as quality isn't being sacrificed. And I'm gonna stick with "Treeception" to name the idea. Hope this chapter is satisfactory.**

**Commander York**** – Well, wait no longer! lol Thanks for reading, man.**

**Thank you all for your attention; now, here's Chapter 6.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: TINSEL & TENDER WOUNDS**

* * *

**20 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

The next day (obviously), Rachel exited her room in her house, quietly shutting the door behind her. She crept down the blue carpet of her hallway, careful not to make any loud or sudden noises as she passed Taylor's room. She could hear music, and the door was closed, but she didn't want to risk having to face her sister. She just didn't feel like dealing with her today.

She successfully reached the stairs at the opposite end of the hallway. Looking over her shoulder at her sister's door, she smirked with satisfaction.

"Hey Rach, where you goin'?"

Her smirk disappeared and her eyes slammed shut, as if a fragile family heirloom had just shattered on the ground behind her. She slowly turned her head forward as Taylor reached the top of the stairs, holding a bowl of soup and a glass of apple juice.

"Hey, Taylor," Rachel mumbled in defeat. "I'm going to a friend's place. She invited me to help her decorate her Christmas tree."

"Sweet, that sounds like fun," Taylor said, smiling at her.

Rachel didn't reply. She trudged past her sister, looked down at the steps and headed down towards the front door. Taylor frowned at the back of her head.

"Hey. Rach."

Rachel stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She turned her head, but didn't look all the way back at her sister.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong, Rach?"

The girl remained motionless and silent. What was wrong? Was she _serious_?

"Nothing," she said flatly, and continued to the door. She got her hand on the doorknob before Taylor spoke again.

"Rach…"

Rachel partially turned her head again.

"Please put a coat on. It's getting really cold out there."

* * *

Kuki sat on the couch in the treehouse's TV room, knitting as she listened to the KND News Network. Normally, she would have gotten bored and changed channels by now, but she wasn't paying it much attention; she really only had it on for background noise.

She had five stockings laid out next to her: one red with black toes and heel, one light blue and brown, one green and black, one orange and blue, and one blue and red. She was currently working on a sixth, which was teal and orange.

"Hello?"

Kuki heard Rachel call out to her, but she stayed put, working away happily. A moment later, Rachel appeared next to her.

"Hey, Numbuh 3."

"Hi, Numbuh 362," Kuki replied cheerfully. "How are you doing todaaay?"

Rachel tossed several words around in her head, trying to decide which was most appropriate.

"Meh." That works, too, I guess. "Where's everyone else?"

"Haven't seen any of the guys yet. Numbuh 5 is in her room. We were waiting for you to get here before we got started."

"Oh, you guys really didn't need to wait up because of me!" Rachel said quickly. "I didn't mean to keep you from-"

"Relax," Kuki interrupted, "We wanted to. And like I said, the boys aren't even here yet."

"Hm, okay," Rachel said. _Gosh, this whole thing with my family is getting to me... I need to losen up. _"So watcha got there? Stockings for your team?"

"Yup! And this one's gonna be yours!"

"Mine? Why, that's really sweet of you, Numbuh 3, but you don't need to burden yourself-"

"I've already been over this. We want you here. Besides, we know you and Numbuh 1 are good friends, and he really wants you to be happy this season. So if you want to be so modest, then at least be happy for him."

Rachel was at a loss for words. She only smiled at Kuki.

"So, we're waiting for the boys now?"

"We could," came Abby's voice from the doorway as she entered the room. "_Or_ we could go ahead an' get started. Numbuh 5 di'n't mind waitin' for you, but the boys tend to take forevuh when they go to Numbuh 2's house for stuff; always get distracted by video games an' whatnot."

Rachel giggled, and looked back over to Kuki. "Want to?"

"Okay!"

"Cool."

* * *

The three girls didn't talk much for the next few minutes as they began hanging ornaments and wrapping tinsel around the tree. The weather segment had come on on TV, and they were listening intently for Numbuh 7 to get to their part of the world.

_"Now, if you're in the northern part of the ol' U.S. of A..."_

They all paused and shot their gazes over to the TV.

_"..._especially _around Ohio, you'd better break out the winter gear, 'cause, baby, it's cold outside! And it just gets colder from here! It's only a matter of time until the first snowfall of the year for you!"_

Kuki's eyes widened as her excitement shone through the smile spread across her face. She looked over to Abby, and then over at Rachel; each one's expression mirrored hers.

"The first snowfall of the year," Abby said, echoing the announcer's words. "Music to Numbuh 5's ears. The next step is Muthuh Nature followin' up with some appropriate eye candy."

"Yeah!" Kuki agreed, grabbing some more colored orbs from a large box. "There's nothing like the first snow of the year! I can't wait!"

"Maybe we'll even get some snow days from school before Christmas break," Abby said hopefully. "That'd be a nice surprise. Numbuh 5 could always do with a little extra time off."

"So could Numbuh 1," Kuki said. Rachel immediately perked up at the mention of Nigel, glancing over at Kuki. "He's been pretty tense lately."

"Can't hardly blame him," Abby said soberly. "Things ain't goin' too well between him an' Lizzie. Those two might not be a couple for much longuh."

A number of things ran through Rachel's mind. Nigel and Lizzie, coming to an end? Great! He deserved better anyway. But he did seem happy with her, so he was probably feeling down about it... But he'd be better off. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for feeling glad about the news.

_She doesn't deserve him. But I guess it's about what he wants, _Rachel thought, frowning a little. _I'll talk to him. I can't let my selfishness stop me from being the friend he needs right now._

She sighed, and tried to concentrate on decorating.

"Good riddance," Kuki said, a look of mild frustration flashing on her face. "She just brings him down. I don't know _what _he sees in her."

"Numbuh 5 doesn't get it, eithuh. But, let's not spoil the moment with talks of Lizzie. How goes the gift hunt for your Secret Santa?"

"Um, I've got some ideas," Kuki said, turning away from Abby as she procured an orange, heart-shaped ornament from her sleeve. She grinned to herself, satisfied that her teammate saw nothing. Rachel, however, saw it all, and also grinned, though she hid it from Kuki. "What about you, Numbuh 362?"

"Um... I still have no idea what I'm gonna get for... them," Rachel admitted. "How about you, Numbuh 5?"

"Bleh. Still nothin'. Hopefully somethin' comes to mind soon. Numbuh 5 has been kinda preoccupied with practicin' her part for the play."

"Play? You're doing a play?"

"Yep. It's a school play."

"You should totally come!" Kuki suggested excitedly. "It's on the 21st!"

"I'll... I'll try to be there," Rachel said sincerely, though she knew her attendance likely depended on how she was feeling that day.

"It's gonna be a good one," Abby said, now out of sight somewhere on the far side of the tree. "Guarantee yàh won't regret goin'."

"Besides, it will be a good break from work!" Kuki said.

Rachel smiled, but it soon gave way to a preoccupied sigh.

"Numbuh 362?" Asked Abby from somewhere across the tree. "You ok ever there?"

_I need to start keeping those sighs in check,_ Rachel thought, annoyed with herself. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, girl. C'mon, talk to us. Is it about yo' family?"

"...yeah."

"What is it, exactly?"

Rachel considered remaining silent. This conversation was just the one she had come there to avoid. But, she didn't want to be rude. Besides, maybe opening up about it would help.

"It's my sister."

"Taylor?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. She and I aren't really getting along right now."

"Numbuh 5 can understand that. Has she not been talkin' to you?"

"Uh, no, she has. I guess I just haven't wanted to talk to her."

"Hm... Has she been mean lately?"

"Well, no..."

"So _you're _the one not gettin' along with _her_?"

Rachel hesitated. "I guess so."

"Why not just talk to her? Let her know how yah feel an' stuff?"

"Because she knows how I feel!" Rachel yelled. She immediately recoiled. "Numbuh 5, I'm sorry! I don't mean to yell!"

"It's alright," Abby said, sounding legitimately not worried about it. "It's a sensitive subject. Let's just drop it. Numbuh 5 believes you'll take care of this. Taylor's pretty cool, things'll be alright."

A small smile appeared on Rachel's face.

_Maybe..._

"So," Kuki said enthusiastically, "Did you guys see Muffy onee friday?! She looked sooo cute!"

* * *

Some time later, the tree was almost completely finished. To Rachel, the few hours it took had flown by, thanks to her wonderful company. She had managed to completely forget about everything that was making her sad, and enjoy the simplicity of hanging colorful shapes and lights all around the massive fir tree.

The trio stood back, and admired their work.

"Wow, Numbuh 5," Rachel said with a smirk. "You were right: the boys _do_ take forever!"

"Heh, told yah. Well, Numbuh 5 would say we're done here, but it's still lackin' a little somethin'... somethin' to... top it off."

"Good thing we're here, then, 'cause I've got just the thing!"

Nigel, Hoagie and Wally entered the room. Hoagie, who spoke, was holding a large paper bag.

"About time!" Kuki said, throwing her arms up in the air. "We've already finished!"

"Not yet," Hoagie corrected her. He reached into the bag, and withdrew a large, yellow star. "No Christmas tree is complete without a good hat."

Everyone agreed, and started chatting about their favorite past tree toppers. But Rachel wasn't really listening. She wasn't facing him, but her eyes were on Nigel, looking for any subtle hints of discontentment or anxiety. There were none to be seen. He didn't seem particularly enthusiastic, but he seemed stable.

He noticed her staring, and looked over at her. Her heart leapt as she was discovered, but she held her gaze. She stared into the blackness of his shades, challenging his facade. He remained unmoving for several long seconds, then looked down at the floor, just enough to reveal his eyes.

_And there it is._

Rachel took a few steps away from the others. Nigel got the hint and followed.

"What is it, sir?" he asked quietly. His voice sounded no different than usual, but she had already caught the glint of despair in his eyes; she wasn't walking away from this talk without an explanation, even if she did already know the reason.

"You can drop the act, Numbuh 1," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a stern-yet-concerned look. "I know there's something on your mind. What's wrong?"

"Huh? I don't-"

"Nigel. Please, don't. What's wrong?"

He sighed, knowing she was set on getting an answer.

"It's... Lizzie. She's threatening to leave me, again. But she seems serious this time. I thought she'd have cooled down by the time we got back from Operation: C.A.M.P.S., but she's still..." He paused. "I don't think we're going to recover from this one..."

Rachel's expression sympathetically mirrored his sadness; she honestly felt terrible. Nigel didn't usually let it show when he was feeling dejected, so she knew it was really getting to him. She didn't want him to have to feel sad like that; she felt he deserved better. But she knew that, in order for him to move on, he'd have to let Lizzie go. Break-ups are _always_ a two-way thing, even if one side walks away first. The other still needs to leave that broken place behind in order to go anywhere.

That, plus the previously mentioned guilt was making a strong return.

"Look, Nigel," she started, keeping her voice low. The rest of the group was still chatting away, and she didn't want to draw their attention. "I know you're fond of Lizzie. I don't know _why_, but I know that you are. Know that I say this because I'm your friend: _you deserve better_. It's not even that you're settling; she brings you down. I'm guessing you don't see it, but we do. _I_ do. And I hate it, Nigel, I really do. I know you're going to do what you're gonna do, and I'm behind you all the way. Just, please... stop making us watch you let yourself get dragged down."

Nigel's eyes were wide open behind his sunglasses. He wasn't expecting that. He knew his friends (understandably) weren't fans of Lizzie, but they didn't try to tell him what to do. They respected him too much. And despite her causing him grief lately, they still stood by him.

He blinked, and he looked at Rachel with a newfound clarity.

"So who's gunna put it on?" Wally asked. He was standing nearest to Rachel, and the proximity of his voice broke her concentration.

"Well," Hoagie said, dropping the paper bag and picking up a F.L.A.P.P.U.H. laying nearby. "Considering she's our honorary guest..." He stepped up to Rachel, and held the flying device out to her. "...I think Numbuh 362 should have the honor this year."

Rachel was surprised by this, and her eyes widened to show it. She looked around at each of the other operatives, as if looking for someone else to assume the task. But she could tell from their faces that their vote was unanimous.

"I..." she started to say before trailing off. She took the pack from him, and stared down at it for a moment. "Thanks, team."

She donned the pack, and graciously accepted the large star from Hoagie. She took the star in one hand, and activated the F.L.A.P.P.U.H. with the other, and then glanced over at Nigel, who nodded approvingly. Smiling brightly, she wrapped both arms around the star, and jumped up into the air.

She had no trouble navigating to the top of the tree. She came to a stop hovering about 10 feet from the tip. After a moment of mental calculations, she inched towards the tip, and carefully slid the star into place. Once done, it instantly lit up, illuminating everything within a few meters of it.

"Whoa," Wally said, exchanging glances with Hoagie. "She figured out how to fly that thing in no time!"

"Yeah, she did!" Hoagie said, "I guess she's not the Supreme Leader for no reason!"

"Yeah," Nigel said quietly. He was transfixed on Rachel. She was hovering next to the star, her tennis racket wings and front side glowing from its light as she smiled down at them, at him. "She's pretty great.."

* * *

**A/N: Right, so... there may or may not be a songfic kinda scene in a later chapter. A _much_ later one. What be y'alls thoughts on that idea?**

**Also, sorry if the reference to Operation: CAMPS has y'all curious. It's the story directly before this in my series. Don't worry, that's the only time it's mentioned in this story. **

**Thanks for your time, you guys are awesome. Please review and send any questions, comments or concerns my way.**

**Cheers,**

** - Marty**


	7. Actors

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_Really_ short chapter. This was around the time my new schedule hit, and I kinda rushed through it. So this is where the chapters start to get oneshoty. Sorry, it's my own fault for not assuming that life would get busier as soon as I set myself a "get done by" date. Shoulda seen that one coming. **

**To my reviewers:**

**Double Deuce**** – Yeah, I feel like it definitely _could_ work, but I've no idea if I'll be able to pull it off. But, screw it, I'll try. lol Thanks, man, glad you liked the chapter.**

**numbuh 1x1**** – I'm thrilled you enjoyed the chapter so much! And I don't _hate_ Lizzie either, but I think Nigel stayed attached to her for waaay too long on the show. Also, I'm a 1/362 kinda guy, so there's that. lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX**** – Welcome back to the fandom. I hope I can continue not to disappoint. Thanks for reading! **

**FrittzyCrazy**** – I'm guessing that means you like the songfic idea? :P Thank you, you're too kind. And the ornament was just a reference to Kuki's "secret" liking of Wally. I wasn't sure if it was too subtle or not, but I figured I'd include it. Thanks for reading!**

**appleduck**** – Heyy, 1/362 is my favorite, too! It's always nice to meet another fan; most people 'round here seem to be 3/4 fanatics. Don't get me wrong, I like 3/4 and 2/5 and whatnot, but 1/362 remains my favorite.**

**Aaand away we go! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: ACTORS**

* * *

**19 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

The stage was crowded with busy students as the set began to take shape. Now, I won't spoil it just yet, but trust me, everything was coming along great.

"Okay, children," Miss Thompson said so they all could hear. "I need to run back to my room to take of a few things! You all just stay here and practice your lines till I get back." And with that, she departed the auditorium.

Kuki, Hoagie, and Abby stood near a large, half-painted tree set piece.

"I think I've figure out what I'm gonna get my Secret Santa person," Hoagie said excitedly.

"Yah _think_ you've figured it out?"

"Yeah. Can't say for certain yet, but, I've got my eye on somethin'."

"Ha, well, that's more than Numbuh 5's got. But she ain't too worried about it just yet."

"I can't wait for that part!" Kuki exclaimed, pointing to a spot in her script, oblivious to their conversation. Her two compatriots looked to see what part she was referring to, and sniggered.

"Yeah, _that's_ gunna be interesting," Hoagie said.

"Those Delightful Dweebs are gonna hafta work hard if they gonna pull _that_ off," Abby said, still snickering.

"Oh, come now," said the unmistakable mix of voices as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane approached them from across the stage. "We think we're quite capable of such a pleasant role, given the merry time of year."

Abby twisted around to face them, placing her hands on her hips. Her grin was still intact, but it was more of a challenging smirk now.

"Oh yeah? Since when do y'all know anything about that?"

"Since we've been a family," they replied. "We're nothing _but_ pleasant. Delightful, if you will."

"You're nothing but weird, more like," Hoagie said, crossing his arms.

"So you brats are really goin' through with this play, ain't yah?"

"Why, of course we are, Abigail. We already told you, we just want to do our part to spread the Yuletide joy."

Abby scoffed. "An' I already told you: that's Numbuh 5 to you! You'd bettuh be watchin' yo'selves."

They only smiled at her. "Oh, Abigail, you'll see. There are no tricks here." And with that, they continued on, leaving Abby glaring at their backs.

"Maybe they're really telling the truth," Kuki said.

Abby looked back at her. "Maybe."

* * *

_"Are you ready for some MONSTER TRUCKS CRUSHING OTHER MONSTER TRUCKS?!"_

Wally slouched back on the couch in the treehouse, grinning contentedly as the TV blared the audio of loud announcers, crushing metal and hard rock music. One of his favorite shows was on, and there was no one to disturb him or try to change the channel. Nigel was off somewhere else, and the others were still at rehearsal, so he had the treehouse all to himself.

Or so he thought.

He sensed a presence behind him. Cautiously, he got to his feet and looked over the back of the sofa.

Nothing there.

He looked around the room, then shrugged, and turned back to his televised vehicular violence.

A shadow stepped away from behind the couch. Whether it was genius foresight or dumb luck that Wally didn't look down, we'll never know. But that moment had passed, and the silhouette was already out of the room.

It slinked down the hallway, moving quickly and noiselessly until it reached the door with a large red "5" painted on it. The shadow ensured the coast was clear, and entered.

It stopped a few steps in, and looked around. What it was looking for was uncertain, but it was definitely where it wanted to be. It slowly, methodically, made its way around the room, examining, but not touching, every object it passed. After a few minutes of this, it scratched its head.

The sound of footsteps grew louder from outside the door. The silhouette began to panic, looking around for a place to hide.

A moment later, the door slid open, and Abby stepped through. She exhaled a heavy sigh of relief, throwing her backpack to the side and doffing her coat.

"Man, it's _really_ gettin' cold out there. Numbuh 5 thinks she'll get a fire goin', and then relax to some tunes."

She strode over a large speaker near the bar in the back corner of her room. She reached for the ON button, but something on the bar shelf caught her eye. She slowly walked over, behind the counter, and grabbed a bottle of grape soda.

"Hm..."

She eyed it for a moment, then chuckled and set it back in its place.

"Guess Numbuh 5 does still have a bottle left. Huh?"

She twisted around, looking around the room.

"Hm... thought Numbuh 5 heard somethin'…"

She walked back over to the amplifier, and pressed the button to turn it on. Some sparks flew out from the front, causing her to reflexively jump back.

"Aw, dangit. Gonna need a new amp now... well, at least that fireplace ain't gonna break."

She walked over to the fireplace. There was already some wood ready to be burned, so all she needed to do was light it. She reached for the box of matches she kept on the mantel, when a green leaf softly drifted down and landed on the back of her hand.

"What the...?"

She looked up at the tree branch over her head, which protruded from the tree trunk around which the treehouse was based. It was shaking slightly, as if something had moved it, or maybe jumped off of it...

The door hissed open, and she spun around in time to see it close again.

"HEY!"

She darted over to her door. Whoever that was in her room was about to regret it. She slammed her fist down on the button to open the door, and almost ran into Hoagie, who was about to knock.

"Whoa, Numbuh 5!" He said, noting her haste. "What's the matter?"

She looked up and down the hallway, then at him. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"It... Numbuh 5 doesn't know..."

Hoagie gave her a quizzical look. "You alright?"

"Hmph, yeah... Just thought Numbuh 5 saw somethin'... what're you doin'?"

"I was just coming to see if you want some hot cocoa," He said with a friendly smile. "I know how you like it."

Abby just stared at him for a moment. Then she smiled back.

"Abby would love some hot cocoa right now."

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Yeah, again, really short, I know. Hopefully y'all will forgive me. We're almost to December, so the daily updates aren't too far off. ;) And I swear, the later chapters are better, so stick with me.  
**

**Have a good one,**

** - Marty**


	8. The Days Of Cold

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

* * *

**_A/N:_** **Aiight guys, I've got some bad news: I had a "problem" with my laptop the other day, and lost the last 5 chapters I wrote. I'll be able to rewrite them eventually, but it won't be in time for this Christmas; I just don't have the time to do so and still finish the story. I'm really sorry. Believe me, I'm pretty pissed about it. But, it is what it is. So, my plan now: skip some days (later on) and get to the play faster, and everything following that. As far as the now lost chapters go, I'll rewrite them when I have the chance, and then I'll decide what to do from there. Again, I'm sorry.**

**On a mostly unrelated note, this is the last chapter I'm uploading before December 1st. So I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

**To my fantastic reviewers:**

**FrittzyCrazy**** – I really didn't think that chapter was all that great, but it seems to have been pretty well received. I do think some of the later chapters are better, though. Or _were_, rather. ****¬_¬ Ah well. Thanks for the ego boost! I needed it. lol**

**appleduck**** – Indeed, we do seem to be pretty few and far between. lol Thank you!**

**numbuh 1x1**** – So many questions, so few answers. At least for now. ;) And thank you, I really enjoy the small 2/5 moments, so I try to do them justice when I write 'em myself. As for what everyone gets for Christmas, I already have that in mind. I actually forced myself to think of everyone's presents before I got started writing this thing; I didn't wanna get all the way to the Christmas chapter, just to realize I have no idea what to give anyone. Because that's the kinda thing I would do. I'm kinda forgetful… Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**Double Deuce**** – Heh, yeah, I was trying to think of things that Wally would watch, and that line was the first thing to pop into my head. Thanks for reading, man, I'm glad you liked it. **

**fictionlover94**** – Nah, that'd be way too lame. I don't think I could do that and not be disappointed with myself. lol Don't worry, I already know who has who. ;) Thanks for reading & reviewing, hope you like this chapter.**

**Also, Happy Turkeyday to those of you who celebrate it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE DAYS OF COLD**

* * *

**18 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

* * *

Normally, Mrs. Uno would wake Nigel up early enough for him to take his time getting dressed and not rush eating breakfast before school. Because of this, he was used to waking up just before sunrise, when everything was still dark. The light from the sun gradually illuminating the landscape outside had become an appropriately timed metaphor for his waking up.

But that didn't happen today. When Nigel awoke, it was on his own accord. And when he did, he could tell his room was already well lit without even opening his eyes.

Something was wrong.

Nigel's eyelids flew open, and he sprang up like a cat that just had its tail stepped on. His eyes shot all around the room, as if expecting to find himself someplace else. He was definitely in his own room, and nothing seemed out of place, aside from the brightness.

_That's odd... _He thought to himself as he crawled out from under his blanket. _It's definitely a school day. Why didn't mum wake me up?_

He walked over to the door and cautiously cracked it open. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The sound of the TV downstairs carried up to his ears, convincing him that his parents weren't kidnapped or anything.

_But something is still wrong,_ he thought, closing the door and spinning around. _Why didn't I go to school today?_

He looked over at the window. The light that poured in from it was too bright; his still-adjusting eyes couldn't see what was outside from where he was standing. So, he walked over to it, grabbed his sunglasses from his nightstand, and slipped them on. He smirked at his little victory against the sun, and turned to look outside. When he did, his eyes widened as far as they could, and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

* * *

"HOAGIE! Hoagie, Hoagie, Hoagie!"

Hoagie groaned. Waking up to Tommy's voice wasn't exactly how he preferred to start the day.

"Hoagiiieee!"

"What?" Hoagie grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "More specifically, what are you doing in my room?"

"Look!" Tommy said, pointing to the window.

Hoagie grumbled something incoherent as he threw his blanket off his legs, and then got to his feet. He trudged past his brother, who was giddy with excitement, up to the nearest window. He stood there for a moment, his barely conscious mind struggling to comprehend the view outside. But then it clicked, and he was suddenly very awake.

"Whoa!"

* * *

As soon as Kuki woke up, she was completely awake. A smile automatically spread across her face as she appreciated how well-rested she felt. She had gotten plenty of sleep that night.

_More than I was expecting,_ she thought as she looked at her alarm clock. Her smile waned slightly as a puzzled look appeared on her face.

_Why is it so late?_

She looked around her room. It was dark. The lights were off, and the curtain was drawn over the window. There was a negligible amount of light shining in from under the door from the hallway, but it didn't do anything to illuminate the bedroom.

Curious, she slowly lowered herself out of bed, and went over to the window.

She threw the curtains open, and gasped at the sight before her.

"_MUSHI!_"

* * *

Wally was dead asleep.

* * *

Back in the treehouse, Abby ran up to the main control console. She was panting, and her cheeks were rosy red from a combination of the cold outside and the warm temperature inside the treehouse clashing with her thick parka coat. She reached the console, and took a moment to catch her breath. But her reprieve was only for a few seconds before she began mashing away on the oversized keyboard.

"Numbuh 5's gotta... reach the othuhs... wonduh if they... even noticed yet..."

As the operative furiously typed away on the control panel, Joaquin and several other hampsters scampered into the room. Joaquin cocked his head to the side, wondering what Abby's rush was about. He and his posse made their way over to the window, and climbed up onto the window sill. They pressed their tiny faces against the glass to peer outside, then all jumped back in unison. Joaquin yelled something to his miniature fuzzy comrades, and they hastily retreated from the room.

"There!"

Static appeared on screen, its white noise filling Abby's ears. Then the noise stopped, and the screen divided into four boxes. Nigel appeared in the top-left corner, Hoagie in the top-right, and Kuki in the bottom-left, each already dressed, ready to head out into the cold. The bottom-right box remained an empty black.

"Alright, team, Numbuh 5's guessin' y'all have already looked outside, but- wait. Where's...?" She sighed, and then yelled quite loudly, "NUMBUH 4!"

Abby crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. A few seconds later, a groggy, bed-headed Wally appeared in the final box, grumbling angrily.

_"WHAT?!"_

Abby glared back at him. "Numbuh 4... look outside."

_"Why?"_

"Just do it!"

Wally grumbled to himself as he stepped off camera. Abby facepalmed, shook her head, and then looked back up to the screen. Wally's grumbling faded out of earshot. Then curtains could be heard opening as his room was suddenly brightly lit.

_"Whoa! Guys! GUYS!"_

Wally came running back, and slid into view.

_"EVERYTHING IS COVERED IN SNOW!"_

Abby smirked. "Naw duh, Sherlock! Now hurry up and get ready! We got lotsa work to do to make sho' everyone scow's as much playtime as possible!"

_"Omigosh, omigosh,"_ Kuki squeaked, _"Our first snow day! I'm SO EXCITED!"_

_"Me, too!"_ Hoagie agreed. _"I've been looking forward to this since... well, since last year!"_

_"Let's just hope no crazy class presidents try to impede our fun this time,"_ Nigel said.

_"Ha, yeah," _Hoagie said, _"'Cause I don't think you're gonna get any more of that acid soup from-"_ He stopped, but it was too late. Nigel's smile had vanished, and his head drooped a little. The rest of them looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

_"Alright!" _Wally said, zipping up his orange winter coat. _"Let's do this!"_

_"Whoa,"_ Nigel said. _"That was fast!"_

_"Why, thank yah. Now, are we gonna go play or wot?"_

Abby chuckled. "You know it. See y'all out there."

She disconnected from the chat, and turned to leave. By the door stood Joaquin and his posse from earlier, each now dressed in scarves, ski caps, ushankas, and the like.

Abby chuckled. "Y'all ready to go make some little snow hamstuhs?"

They all cheered.

* * *

Rachel sat on the edge of the main control console on the Moonbase bridge, with a pile of papers on either side. She'd pick up one from her left, read it over, approve or deny it, and place it in the pile on her right. It was kind of boring, but the simplicity was kind of calming. Or numbing. One of the two. Besides, for entertainment, she got to listen to Trent and Fanny bicker back and forth. It was a relatively friendly conversation/argument, since Trent was one of the few boys Fanny considered her friend, but it was still pretty loud. It didn't help matters that Trent was purposely poking the bear at this point.

"Oh, Numbuh 86," he said, a loftiness in his voice. "You _say_ you don't like boys, and yet when _he _comes around... oh, aren't his eyes just... dreamy?"

Trent, also know as Numbuh 81, was the Moonbase Chief Of Defense And Security. He also acted as Rachel's bodyguard, which was made significantly easier by getting along with Fanny, since she often did the same. Trent was an average height for his age, had pale (but not ghostly) white skin, messy, medium-length brown hair, blue eyes, and some natural lines under his eyes, which gave the appearance that he was always tired. He wore a black hoodie with sleeves reaching just short of his fingertips, with cyan stickers on the shoulders, and grey army-style pants bloused into black combat boots.

"WHAT?!" Fanny yelled, her eyes wide. She wasn't used to anyone talking to her like that, much less about a topic such as this. "What are yah goin' on about, boy?!"

Trent laughed. "It's understandable that you don't notice yourself. Especially when your head is off on Cloud Nine."

"My head's not anywhere near any stinkin' clouds, _especially _'cause a' some _stupid_ boy!"

"Oh, come now, Numbuh 86. I'm sure his feelings would be hurt if he heard that coming from you."

"Huh? Do you really think-?"

Fanny stopped and glared at the boy, who smirked smugly in return.

Rachel grinned to herself. They hadn't been on that subject for very long, but Trent was having a field day with it.

A beeping from the screen behind her caught Rachel's attention. She slid off the edge and onto her feet, turned around, and pressed a button to accept the incoming transmission. Nigel Uno's face appeared on screen. He was in winter gear, and although he was holding his communicator too close for Rachel to see much of his surroundings, he seemed to be outside.

_"Numbuh 362!"_ he said excitedly.

"Numbuh 1," she replied calmly, grinning a little at his excitement. What was he so giddy about?

_"Have you looked outside?!"_

"Um... not really, no."

_"Then check it out right now!"_

Rachel raised a brow, looking out at the Earth through the glass dome.

"Wow, Numbuh 1," she said sarcastically, turning her eyes back to the screen. "Space is still there. Good catch."

Nigel facepalmed. _"D'oh! Moonbase, I totally forgot..."_

Rachel chuckled. "So what is it?"

_"Snow! Everywhere! You should come join us!"_

"Gee, Numbuh 1, I'd really like to," she said, glancing over at the two piles of paperwork. "But I've got a lot of work right now. I'm sorry."

_"Okay,"_ Nigel said, completely unfazed. _"Tomorrow, then!"_

Rachel smiled as she just stared at the screen. Even Nigel became an excitable little child when it came to snow. She thought it was cute. But more importantly, the snow was taking the boy's mind off of Lizzie. He looked really happy, and she was happy to see that.

"Well, it _has_ been a while since I've been around snow," she said thoughtfully, crossing her arms. "Me and Taylor used to love sledding down this hill not too far from the house..."

Nigel eyed her with high hopes. He seemed pretty confident that she would accept his offer, so he didn't attempt to persuade her further.

"Okay, Numbuh 1," she said, trying not to laugh at him. "Tomorrow, then."

Nigel's smile widened a little. _"Great! I'll bring the sled! See you there!"_

And with that, the screen returned to an empty black. Rachel continued to stare at it, still smiling. She was happy to see him cheerful again. She hoped it would last.

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Aiight, so it may have been kinda of a jerk move on my part to have Trent in there like that when I haven't even finished his story (TSE) yet. Still, I liked the moment with Fanny, and I hope y'all did, too.**

**Again, this is the last chapter I'm uploading until December 1st, so you don't need to sit around and keep refreshing the page until then. :P I'll still be around until then, so if anyone wants to get in touch, feel free. I'm gonna try to read some of these other fics I'm seeing around here.**

**As always, please review if you have the time, but I appreciate you reading this all the same. You guys (yes, FrittzyCrazy, _you_ guys!) are awesome.**

**Avoir une bonne journée,**

** - Marty**

**P.S. I haven't tried to speak French in forever, so my apologies if I messed that up. XD**


	9. ON HAITUS

**NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR:****  
**

**Heyy everyone. I don't think there's a good/easy way to put this, so I'm just gonna come out with it: _Operation: SECRETSANTA_ is on hiatus until further notice. There are several reasons, such as lack of time to work on it (schedule will ease up in January), trying to make up for the 5 chapters that got deleted, preexisting frustration with how badly I've already rushed this story, hand injuries which make prolonged typing painful (nothing serious)... you get it. I guess I jinxed myself when I promised I'd have this done by Christmas. XD ...  
**

**So, what does this mean? I'm returning my focus to where it was before: finishing _The Saccharine Exposure_, and then kicking off my KND series once that's complete, plus whatever oneshots pop into my head as I go along. As far as _Op:SS_ is concerned, you won't have to wait till next Christmas for it, but you will have to wait until I get to it (if you recall, I mentioned that it's the 4th story in the series). But, the ones before it won't be nearly as long as _The Saccharine Exposure_, so the wait shouldn't be _too_ long. The plus side is, even if I hit a crappy schedule again when I get back to this (which I won't; but, hypothetically...), I won't have to rush it. So, expect better quality, extended scenes, new scenes, more chapters, and a few more surprises.  
**

**It is with a heavy heart that I let you all down like this, but I feel it's the right thing to do. I owe it to my readers, my story, and myself, to make sure I do this right. I'm truly sorry, and I hope y'all understand. If you have any questions or anything, please PM me.  
**

**Thanks for your time, hope to see y'all around,  
**

** - Marty  
**


End file.
